


Conduit

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metaphoric power of baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduit

Even her frosting is from scratch. She knows there are cans and boxes and mixes to make it easier for her, but she doesn't want easy. She can't have what she does want, so she makes do breaking eggs, measuring sugar, flour, salt, milk; testing everything, tasting everything.

Touching everything.

"I baked you a cake, Hajime-chan!"

Terazuma Hajime is not fond of sweets, but he always takes at least one bite of everything she puts in front of him. He chews slowly, his eyes never leaving her face, and she can feel it when he swallows.

"It's delicious."

"More?"

"Yes."


End file.
